


<Hạn Mộ diễn sinh> Muộn

by thaopig



Category: china actor
Genre: Duyên đến hạnh phúc, F/F, Hà tổng có bị ung thư không?, Quà mừng ra mắt, đoán nội dung phim mệt quạ, đợi có phịm viết cho dài
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopig/pseuds/thaopig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chúc mừng phim ra mắt<br/>Mau chóng có vietsub nhé!<br/>Cái Oneshort thực thụ...<br/>Chưa xem phim không dám làm càn\<br/>vì không biết ca ca bệnh gì@@</p>
            </blockquote>





	<Hạn Mộ diễn sinh> Muộn

               

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               

 

 

                Hắn muốn đợi, muốn cho cậu thêm một chút thời gian nữa, xem ra điều này là không thể rồi. Hà Hãn cầm trên tay tờ bệnh lý, lực đạo của hắn rất lớn, như muốn đem tờ giấy mỏng manh này vò nát. Vò thật nát, để cho nó không còn tồn tại nữa, biến mất cùng căn bệnh trên người hắn. Hắn có vò nát nó, ném nó vào thùng rác bên cạnh, nhưng hắn vẫn bệnh, buổi đêm hôm đó bệnh tái phát, hắn phải vội vàng dùng những viên thuốc đắng ngắt kéo mình về thực tại.

                Sao hắn không thử chết đi. Chết đi là hết. Hắn không cần phải lo lắng cho bệnh tình của mình, lại có thể bình bình an an đặt xuống gánh nặng của Hà gia mà hắn đã mang từ khi sinh ra.

                Hà Hãn có thể buông bỏ tất cả, thật ra hắn vốn đã rất mệt mỏi. Tuy chỉ điều, hắn không thể bỏ  Hà Mộ. Hắn không thể bỏ được người hắn có thể dành cả đời chỉ để yêu thương.

                Hộp thuốc vẫn chưa đóng nắp, đổ cả lên nền đất lạnh tanh, cả người hắn ngã lên giường. Hắn không mệt, cơn đau cũng dần biến mất. Hà Hãn lại thấy cơ thể như vô lực, đến cả nhấc tay hắn còn làm không nổi. Hắn lấy điện thoại trong túi quần, mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền như vậy mà chạm vào màn hình sáng lên trong đêm đen dầy đặc. Từng động tác chẳng ngần ngại, không cần nhìn hắn vẫn có thể thành thục. Rồi tiếng nhạc chờ vang lên thật nhẹ, thật nhỏ, hắn bất giác hát theo, bài hát quen thuộc. Đợi cho tới khi cô ca sỹ trong điện thoại hát tới câu thứ ba, từ đầu dây bên kia liền truyền đến thanh âm trong lành.

  * Ca, tại sao muộn như vậy vẫn gọi điện thoại chọc phá người ta vậy. Nếu anh không thể ngủ cũng đừng phá giấc ngủ của em chứ.



Hắn không dám nhìn sang màn hình điện thoại đang sáng, cũng không dám áp vào tai mà nói, sợ màn hình sẽ tắt ngắm. Hắn mở loa ngoài, từ đầu bên kia còn phát ra tiếng thở đều đều. Giọng hắn trầm xuống, hắn còn không ngờ âm vực của mình lại có lúc trầm tới vậy.

  * Là mẹ kêu ta gọi. Hỏi xem ngươi dạo này thế nào.



Hắn chìm trong tiếng cười khúc khích.

Hắn thích nghe nhất trên đời chỉ có tiếng nhạc phát ra từ cây dương cầm lớn, và giọng cười này. Thật trong trẻo, như mật ngọt rót vào bên tai. Hắn thích ngắm nhìn cũng chính là hai thứ, cây đàn dương cầm đen, ánh bóng lên trong nắng, và em trai hắn. Thật xinh đẹp, thật rực rỡ.

Mẹ cậu ta cũng là một người rất đẹp, nếu không con bà không thể nào có ánh mắt đó, loại ánh mắt có thể khiến người đối diện chết lặng. Cha hắn nói, đây chính là mẹ mới của con, còn kia, là em trai con. Hắn im lặng mà tiếp nhận tất cả. Người cha lo lắng cho rằng hắn sẽ nháo một hồi, sẽ không an phận mà chấp nhận đứa con bên ngoài cùng người vợ mới, nên Hà Hãn mới im lìm mà không nói lời nào. Ông đâu biết, thật ra lòng bàn tay của hắn đã ướt hết mồ hôi. Hắn sợ tới chẳng nói lên lời. Đứa bé đó cứ nhìn hắn không thôi. Không những thế, nó còn cười, cười rất rạng rỡ, ánh mắt trong veo. Hà Hãn giấu tay mình ra đằng sau, chùi vào lưng của áo len. Hắn dù sao cũng đã mười hai tuổi, không thể mất mặt như vậy được. Chùi tới mức muốn đem vạt áo kéo tới dãn ra, vậy mà không thể nói một câu xin chào.

Cuộc sống của hắn xuất hiện hai người lạ mặt. Mẹ hắn mất sớm, cha hắn nói đây là người mẹ mới, nhưng đối với hắn, họ vẫn chỉ là kẻ lạ mặt sống cùng mình trong một căn nhà. Hắn không ghét bỏ họ, người phụ nữ kia vốn hiền từ, chăm sóc hắn rất tốt. Hắn chỉ là ít nói chuyện với người phụ nữ đó một chút, hắn không có gì để nói với người đó.

        Nhưng đứa trẻ đi cùng thì khác. Hơn một tuần ở cùng nhau, tuy chỉ có buổi tối sau khi đi học gia sư về thì hắn mới có thời gian thảnh thơi ngồi ở nhà, mà một khi hắn rảnh, đứa trẻ đó sẽ nhất nhất đi theo hắn. Nó nói ca à, nó biết hắn từ lúc bé tí, nói ca à, biết tại sao em có thể biết anh không, là mẹ cho em xem rất nhiều, rất nhiều hình có anh trong đó. Và quả thật nó mang tới cho hắn một tấm hình hắn chụp khi đi sở thú. Bức hình có mẹ hắn, hắn cười rất tươi.

Đửa trẻ tên Hà Mộ - nó mang họ Hà như hắn – mới chỉ bảy tuổi. Nó là một đứa trẻ đáng yêu, đôi mắt to tròn trông rất thích mắt. Tới cả hai bên má đỏ ửng vì bị dị ứng cũng khiến người ta không ghét nó được. Cả gia đình hắn ghét đứa trẻ này, ngoại trừ hắn và ba hắn. Dường như chỉ cần nhìn thấy nó sẽ rước tới xui xẻo, người ta tránh né đứa trẻ, thậm chí chỉ cần nó vô tình chạm vào ai, liền bị người ta hất ra không thương tiếc. Buổi họp mặt gia đình hôm ấy nặng nề tới khó thở, người ta bu quanh lấy hắn, nói những lời tiếc thương, còn Hà Hãn lại chỉ chú tâm tới kẻ nằm lăn dưới nền nhà, lổm ngổm bò dậy. Người bác họ hàng xa đó nói cái gì đó, rồi quỳ gối đem tay hắn nắm chặt. Hà Hãn ngẩng cao đầu thêm một chút, nhìn xem đứa bé đó liệu có đi tìm mẹ nó không? Liệu nó có khóc không? Lại chỉ thấy nó ngơ ngác không dám tới gần người phụ nữ khuất sau cánh cửa lớn. Nó chạy biến, bóng dáng nhỏ bé mất hẳn sau dãy hành lang nối dài.

Cuộc sống của gia đình bốn người bọn họ sau đó vẫn tiếp diễn như vậy. Chẳng còn ai muốn nhắc tới cái lần họp mặt gia đình ấy nữa. Thực ra Hà Hãn chẳng phải là không muốn nhắc, hay là quên rồi, hắn ngược lại nhớ rất rõ người đã đẩy Hà Mộ là ai, nhớ tới ánh mắt ngập nước nhưng không hề kêu lên một tiếng nào của thằng bé. Hắn cố quên mà không được, chứ không phải vì hắn muốn khắc cốt ghi tâm chuyện gì. Chỉ có điều, trước giờ  Hà Hãn vẫn là kẻ ít nói chuyện, Hà Mộ lăng lăng ngốc ngốc đã quên mất, hắn liền coi đó là chuyện của một mình mình thôi.

Cho tới lần tổ chức sinh nhật cho hắn, lúc đó khách cũng tới lũ lượt. Có nhiều người hắn đã quen mặt, một số lại xa lạ, dường như là bạn bè kinh doanh của ba hắn. Hắn bỗng thấy trong đám đông đó có vài người quen thuộc, chân bất giác chạy nhanh lên trên phòng của Hà Mộ. Căn phòng rất nhỏ ở cuối dãy tầng ba, là phòng nhỏ nhất trong nhà, chẳng có cửa sổ lớn hay hướng nắng xinh đẹp rọi vào, cánh cửa được chốt bên ngoài, bên trong vẫn có thể nghe thấy tiêng cười của con nít, âm vang, rất nhẹ. Hắn mở chốt, đem cửa kéo ra một chút, đủ để mình có thể chui lọt. Đứa trẻ mà hai bên má đã bớt ửng đỏ, nhìn hắn không thôi, lại có chút ngây ra, hình như nó không ngờ tới có ngày hắn sẽ tới tìm nó vậy. Hà Hãn tới gần, quỳ xuống trước mặt Hà Mộ, đem bàn tay nhỏ nhắn nắm vào trong tay mình thật chặt.

  * Tiểu Mộ, hôm nay là sinh nhật anh, em có muốn xuống chơi hay không?



Nó lắc đầu, nhìn hắn khó hiểu.

  * Mẹ dặn…mẹ dặn em không được ra khỏi đây. Mọi người sẽ không vui.



Hắn khẽ cười, đem bàn tay nhỏ trong tay mình đong đưa. Lòng bàn tay hắn không còn chảy mồ hôi nữa. Ngược lại, hơi ấm từ đôi tay mềm bé xíu khiến hắn thấy thật dễ chịu, dễ chịu hơn nhiều bàn tay của những người họ hàng hôm đó.

  * Vậy còn bánh kem, tiểu Mộ không muốn được ăn bánh kem của anh hay sao? Còn có rất nhiều bạn bè, rồi đồ chơi, còn cả quà nữa. Em không muốn cùng anh bóc quà hay sao?



Hắn tiếp tục dụ dỗ, hắn càng nói, Hà Mộ ngồi trước mặt hắn lại càng không yên thân. Đôi chân nó lắc qua lắc lại liên hồi. Hà Hãn cười, đem đứa bé bế xuống lầu.

Trẻ con hóa ra luôn có mùi hương dễ chịu như vậy. Trong lành như sương lúc hắn dậy sớm mỗi lần khó ngủ, cũng ngọt lịm mùi sữa tắm, tựa mùi kẹo vani mà hắn thích nhất. Hà Hãn sóc lại đứa bé trên tay, Hà Mộ vì thế mà bá cổ hắn chặt hơn. Giọng nó bé tẹo, nó tất nhiên nhận ra có những người không thích nó cũng xuất hiện.

  * Ca, em có thể lấy bánh kem rồi trở lại phòng hay không?



Nó nắm chặt tới mức bên vai của cái áo hắn đang mặc đã muốn nhăn nhúm lại. Hắn đương nhiên cảm nhận được, chỉ đành vỗ nhẹ lên lưng nó mà trấn an.

  * Đừng sợ, có anh ở đây rồi, họ không dám làm gì em đâu.



Hắn cố tình vòng qua rất nhiều người, trên tay không rời bỏ đứa trẻ nửa điểm, lúc thì đút cho nó ăn một chút bánh kẹo, hay cùng nó mở xem quà có gì hay ho. Ánh mắt Hà Mộ đặt ở thứ nào quá lâu, hắn sẽ không tiếc mà đem cho nó. Hắn muốn cho mọi người ở bữa tiệc đó cùng biết, hắn và tiểu Mộ ở chung một chỗ như thế này không có gì sai, hắn rất yêu thương tiểu Mộ.

Đêm ấy, đứa trẻ thơm nức mùi vani sà vào lòng hắn, tặng hắn một nụ hôn thật kêu lên má trái. Hắn tham lam đòi thêm một cái nữa. Hai người ngủ cùng một chỗ, Hà Hãn ngủ ngon tới mức sáng hôm sau đã sít muộn học. Đã rất lâu hắn không vui tới vậy, đã rất lâu hắn không cảm thấy cô đơn. Cảm giác bảo hộ một người và được người đó yêu quý ngược lại chính là thứ cảm giác thần tiên đầu tiên mà hắn trân trọng kể từ khi mẹ hắn mất trong phòng bệnh trắng tới lạnh lẽo.

Chỉ một lần như vậy, hắn liền sinh nghiện. Hắn nghiện bao bọc Hà Mộ như thế, hắn nghiện cái cảm giác trong thế giới của Hà Mộ sẽ chỉ có mình hắn là cái ô lớn nhất che chở cậu. Không phải là người mẹ nghiêm khắc, hay người cha lúc nào cũng vắng mặt, mà là người anh trai lớn tuổi kia. Người anh trai hoàn hảo, ôn nhu, với những ngón tay rất đẹp lướt trên phím đàn dương cầm. Hà Mộ chỉ nghe lời một mình Hà Hãn, vì đối với cậu, hắn chính là người yêu thương mình nhất. Hắn không cảm thấy phiền một chút nào, một năm, hai năm, ba năm… Hà Mộ bám lấy hắn chẳng rời. Tiểu Mộ của hắn, là phúc tinh của hắn, chỉ cần bên cạnh hắn còn có cậu, hắn sẽ mãi mãi cảm thấy mình thật vui vẻ. Cảm thấy rằng hắn đang ở “nhà”.

Ngón tay hắn lướt nhẹ qua phím đàn dương cầm, cây đàn màu đen nhánh, đặt ở giữa thư phòng, ánh nắng từ cửa kính lớn chiều vào, hắn sẽ thấy nó ánh lên đẹp tới kì lạ. Chiều nào đi học về, còn lại nửa tiếng nghỉ ngơi, rồi sau đó lại phải tiếp tục học thêm, hắn sẽ ngồi ở đây hưởng một chút ánh chiều tà ấm áp. Hà Mộ không học nhiều như hắn, sẽ lại bên cạnh hắn ngồi, im lìm nghe hắn đàn.

  * Ca, học đàn có khó hay không? Ca giỏi thật đó, em toàn bị thầy giáo phạt vì chẳng thể đọc thuộc được nốt nhạc.



Hắn cười lớn, nói rằng làm gì cũng phải có đam mê mới có thể giỏi.

  * Vậy ra ca có thể giỏi dương cầm tới vậy, là vì ca ca ước trở thành một nhạc công chơi dương cầm hay sao?



Hắn không biết nên lắc đầu hay gật đầu nữa. Hà Mộ đặt tay lên chỗ phím đàn hắn vừa mới đàn qua, hắn cũng nhìn theo bàn tay đó, như thôi miên, hắn đặt tay mình lên tay cậu. Hà Mộ nhìn sang hắn, thích thú, đưa cả hai tay mình lên phím đàn. Hắn đứng dậy, đi về phía sau cậu, bàn tay hắn phủ lên ngón tay của Hà Mộ. Hắn có chút khẩn trương. Một, hai, ba, ngón tay hắn dẫn dắt tay người còn lại, chạy trên phím đàn, tạo nên những âm thanh vui tai, du dương, nhưng không liền mạnh, từng nhịp từng nhịp mạnh mẽ, như tiếng nhịp tim đang đập rộn ràng của một kẻ đang yêu. Tiếng cười của Hà Mộ cứ vang lên mãi, người cậu rung lên không ngừng. Hắn thì run rẩy, cái run rẩy đầu đời của một chàng trai mười bảy.

Trong giây phút đó hắn quên mắt rằng bọn họ là anh em cùng cha khác mẹ. Hắn nhớ ra, hắn quên việc đó rất nhiều lần. Kể cả có sống chung một nhà, hắn vẫn không thể gọi người kia là mẹ, lại càng không gọi cậu là em trai.

        Còn một năm nữa là hắn sẽ đi du học, ba hắn nói hắn sẽ qua Pháp. Gia đình hắn ủ rượu nho lâu đời, hắn cũng nên qua đó học hỏi một chút, học cả về chuyện kinh doanh thế nào. Cây đàn đen bóng ở của sổ biến mất, mang theo chút mơ ước của hắn. Hôm người ta tới dọn cây đàn đi, hắn nhìn thấy Hà Mộ đứng ở cầu thang nhìn theo cây đàn rất lâu. Hắn thì chẳng nán lại lâu tới vậy, chuyện này dù sao hắn đã biết trước. Hắn buông bỏ, nhưng cậu thì không. Cậu mang hộ hắn tiếc nuối của hắn, nói với hắn, ca, sau này em nhất định mua lại cho anh cây đàn mới.

Mua đàn mới, nhưng hắn có thể đàn bao lâu. Hà Hãn sống trong cô đơn, bạn bè cũng ít giao thiệp, căn bản chỉ có học cùng rèn luyện bản thân sao cho thật ưu tú, để đủ mạnh mẽ vác trên vai cái gánh nặng gia nghiệp. Dù trước mặt hắn có cả ngàn cây đàn dương cầm, hắn cũng chẳng bao giờ dám buông bỏ trách nghiệm mà thực hiện cái ước mơ ấu trĩ. Vả lại, hắn nghĩ, mình đã không còn cần cây đàn dương cầm nào nữa, tiếng đàn du dương nhất đang ở bên cạnh hắn đây rồi. Hắn đã không còn cần một buổi chiều tà và cây dương cầm đen, cảnh sắc đẹp nhất hắn đã kịp ghi lòng tạc dạ.

Hắn ghi nhớ nó tốt tới mức, kể cả khi hắn lặng lẽ, một mình ở nơi đất khách quê người thực hiện ước nguyện của gia tộc, hắn còn thoang thoảng ngửi được mùi hương nhàn nhạt, tai nghe đâu đó giọng cười trong trẻo. Bên má hắn ấm áp chiều tà, trái tim thì vẫn cùng nhịp với tiếng đàn dương cầm, nhịp mạnh mẽ, đứt quãng, nhanh, rất nhanh.

Và có mấy đêm, hắn liền bật người dậy. Hà Hãn không có gặp phải ác mộng, nhưng hắn hoảng hốt, lo sợ còn hơn năm xưa khi giấc mơ về người mẹ qua đời ám ảnh hắn.

  * Không được…không được…mau quên đi…quên đi….quên đi…quên đi…quên đi…



Hắn ôm đầu, nhắc đi nhắc lại như thần chú. Mỗi lần hắn nói quên đi, một hồi sau hắn sẽ lại nhớ ra đôi mắt to tròn nhìn hắn không rời, nhớ tới hơi thở phả vào da khiến hắn nóng như lửa đốt. Hà Mộ của đem cuối cùng hắn còn ở Trung Quôc, trước khi hắn đi. Hắn còn nhớ tới cậu đã mặc áo thun đỏ cùng cái quần cộc ngốc nghếch. Giọng nói của cậu vẫn dễ nghe, gương mặt vẫn luôn đẹp như mẹ mình. Cậu muốn trước khi hắn đi, hai người bọn họ có thể cùng nhau ngủ, thế thì khi hắn phải ra sân bay, cậu có thể không ngủ quên, lỡ việc tiễn hắn.

  * Ca, qua bên đó rồi, cũng không được quên ở nhà còn em trai là em. Phải chăm sóc bản thân mình, nếu không tiểu Mộ của anh sẽ bực tức mà phá phòng ở nhà của anh.



Hắn quên không được Hà Mộ, hắn trách cứ câu nói không được quên kia của cậu. Vì câu nói đó, hẵn quả nhiên không quên được Hà Mộ. Hắn còn không quên nổi, họ là anh em, không, là anh em cùng cha khác mẹ. Hai người bọn họ, dù hắn có không công nhận huyết thống đó đi nữa, cũng đã trở thành anh em ruột thịt.

Hắn bỏ sáu năm ở nước ngoài, rèn luyện trở thành con người như cha hắn mong muốn. Sáu năm đó, hắn còn luyện được khả năng đóng kịch rất giỏi. Nếu không giỏi, làm sao hắn dám đối mặt với người mà hắn cứ qua đêm này tới đêm nọ nhớ nhung lạnh lùng như thế. Hà Mộ nhìn hắn ngỡ ngàng.

  * Lâu rồi không gặp, Hà Mộ. Ngươi cũng đã lớn chừng này rồi.



Cậu nhóc ngày nào giờ đã trưởng thành. Hắn ca thán, người đã thay đổi rất nhiều, nhưng tại sao cứ nhất định vẫn làm hắn xao xuyến. Tim hắn đạp lỗi nhịp tới đau đớn. Hắn cười mỉm, nụ cười hắn học tới nhuần nhuyễn. Tiểu Mộ của hắn, không, giờ chỉ còn là Hà Mộ, Hà nhị thiếu gia,có lẽ đã nhìn ra hắn đối với cậu đã xa cách dường nào rồi. Thật tốt, không uổng công, hắn quả thật diễn rất tốt.

               

        Hà Hãn trở về chính là tin mừng cho cả Hà gia, vì thế một bữa tiệc lớn được mở ra, vừa là để ăn mừng, hắn còn biết rõ chính là muốn đem hắn giới thiệu với những đối tác làm ăn của Hà gia, tạo mối quan hệ. Hăn làm rất tốt nhiệm vụ của mình hôm đó. Phải cười như thế nào, đi đứng ra sao, phải nói cái gì, hắn đều tính trong đầu cả. Áp lực mà trước kia hắn gồng mình lên để kéo, hắn kéo lâu tới mức đã trở thành thói quen, bước nhẹ cũng có thể kéo tảng đá đằng sau lưng mình. Hắn tích cực trò chuyện cùng đối tác, thậm chí cả gia đình họ, hắn cũng lấy lòng đươc hết. Hắn bận rộn nguyên một buổi tiệc, chẳng còn thời gian để chú ý cái khác, không đủ thời gian để dành cho người vẫn đứng đằng sau lưng hắn, nhìn hắn thật lâu.

                Thứ gì hắn không cần, thứ gì ngáng chân hắn, hắn sẽ tìm cách gạt bỏ. Và thứ gàng chân hắn bây giờ chính là đôi mắt trong suốt kia. Hắn cũng đã nghĩ thấu cả, bất kể là thứ gì, đều phải đem ly khai. Kể cả Hà Mộ. Vì vậy hắn chẳng còn ấm áp như trước kia, hắn trở nên lạnh như một tảng băng, bình ổn và cao ngạo. Cậu sẽ hiểu cho hắn thôi, cậu rồi cũng sẽ lớn, sẽ trưởng thành. Họ không thể cứ vậy mà bám lấy nhau. Huống hồ, xúc cảm lạ lùng ám ảnh hắn đây, thứ cảm giác khiến hắn đau lên này chỉ là hắn đơn phương dính phải. Hắn không muốn gần cậu như hồi trước, hắn sợ mình trụ không nổi, sẽ lại làm ra chuyện vô đạo. Hắn sợ mình diễn không nổi, nếu cứ tiếp tục đau như thế này.

                Dường như chính ông trời cũng giúp cho ý định này của hắn.

                Người ta nói rằng hắn đã bắt đầu muốn loại bỏ đối thủ, muốn loại bỏ kẻ sẽ dành chức chủ tịch của mình. Người ta đồn rằng tình cảm anh em hắn rạn vỡ vì hắn trở về rồi, và Hà Mộ, một đứa con rơi rớt may mắn được bước chân vào nhà Hà gia vốn không có quyền được hưởng khối gia sản khổng lồ ấy. Người ta nói sau lưng hắn, và nói trước mặt cậu.

                Hắn biết cả, và hắn mặc kệ. Bước đầu tiên của hắn đã thành công.

  * Ca, em không muốn tranh giành vị trí của anh, vì thế anh cũng không cần phải ra tay.



Chất giọng này, sự trớ trêu này, không phải là thứ âm nhạc du dương mà hắn đã từng nghe, thứ âm nhạc phát ra từ tiếng cười trong trẻo. Hắn muốn gào lên, muốn minh oan. Hắn không có, rằng hắn trong sạch, rằng hắn….. Hắn im lặng nhìn bóng lưng khuất dần rồi biến mất sau hành lang. Hắn thành công rồi.

Từ sau hôm đó, cậu đã thực sự buông bỏ hắn. Không còn nhìn vào ánh mắt hắn, dò tìm trong đó sự quan tâm, khiến hắn chỉ một chút nữa thôi đã không thể giữ được ánh mắt. Không còn tới làm phiền hắn, quan tâm hắn như hai người vẫn làm khi bé, khiến hắn sít chút nữa không thể khống chế mình, ôm chặt người mà hắn thương nhớ.

Cậu chỉ cần đứng dưới sự bao bọc của hắn là được. Cứ sống thoải mái như bây giờ, cứ vui vẻ như bây giờ, kể cả không có sự xuất hiện của hắn, Hà Mộ cũng sẽ chỉ như thiếu một người anh trai. Hắn cũng sẽ mãi mãi như cái bóng bảo vệ cho cậu. Chức vị chủ tịch này, hãy cứ để hắn lo. Một mình hắn dùng cả đời này trả nợ cho Hà gia là đủ.

-      Nhưng Hà Mộ còn nhỏ, thằng bé còn đang học đại học. Ba, chuyện này còn chưa hỏi ý kiến của nó. Kết hôn đâu phải là chuyện đùa!

Hắn nhận ra giọng mình rất lớn, nhưng hắn mặc kệ. Hắn thấy cha mình có chút nhíu mày, Hà Hãn bình tĩnh lại, im lặng nghe ông phó thác. Đầu óc hắn lại để đi đâu đó, hắn nghe không lọt nổi một câu nào nữa. Lúc đó hắn mới thấy tảng đá kia thực chất không hề nhẹ đi, chính là vì hắn đã có thể quen dần với nó, mạnh mẽ hơn mà gánh vác nó. Nhưng từ lúc nào, và vì tại sao, hắn liền thấy nó đã nặng thêm, nó đã lớn tới mức sự mạnh mẽ của hắn cũng không thể vác nổi. Hắn lại phải gồng lưng lên chống đỡ, hắn thấy mình trở lại cái thời khắc của năm mười tám tuổi.

Sau đó hắn phát hiện ra, mình càng ngày càng trở nên yếu đuối. Hà Mộ sắp rời xa hắn rồi, đã không còn mang hộ ưu phiền cùng hoài bão mà hắn buông bỏ, hắn thấy mình yếu đi nhiều. Chẳng phải là nói cho hoa lệ, nhưng hắn thấy chóng mặt, mất ngủ liên hồi. Cơ thể cũng sẽ có lúc chẳng nghe lời hắn và đổ sụp xuống. Hắn đã vác quá nặng, hắn vác một mình một gánh nặng to lớn như thế, hắn ngã bệnh.

Giờ thì hắn nhìn lên trần nhà, vẫn nghe hơi thở của cậu phả đều ở đầu dây bên kia.

Tối hôm đó, hắn quyết định uống thật say. Hắn uống nhiều tới mức, hắn còn sợ mình sẽ làm nên chuyện gì không đúng trong lúc say rượu mất. Vậy mà hắn vẫn uống, hắn dừng không được. Ánh mắt hắn nhìn chòng chọc lên trần nhà, hắn không dám nhìn đi đâu khác, cũng sợ nhắm mắt lại.

Nếu như, hắn quá say, làm nên chuyện không thể…hắn sẽ lấy cớ là say rượu mà thoái thác.

Lúc đó không còn ai có thể trách cứ gì hắn

Phải không?

Nếu hắn làm vậy, liệu có được hay không?

Họ chỉ cách nhau có một chút mà thôi, lấy xe và đi, hắn biết đích đến ở đâu. Trời đã tối, và sẽ không ai phát hiện ra?

Hắn chỉ cần một cái hôn, hắn thậm chí chưa từng nghĩ tới chuyện làm càn thái quá?

Được hay không?

Hắn đã say khướt rồi.

                                                                                                                                                                                  

 

 

 

Hắn tỉnh dậy, người mệt mỏi dựa vào cái ghế mà hắn vẫn ngồi từ tối hôm qua. Hắn chẳng làm gì cả. Hà Hãn thở dài, rồi tự cười, cười rất sảng khoái. Hắn đã không làm gì có lỗi, tại sao hắn lại thấy tiếc nuối như vậy.

 

_Mẹ, tại sao con lại phải gánh món nợ này chứ? Mẹ, tại sao không chỉ con, người con yêu thương đến vậy cũng phải ép mình vì cái cơ nghiệp sinh ra bọn con đã không hề muốn có? Mẹ, con muốn được ích kỷ một lần thôi. Cũng không được hay sao? Con muốn cùng người mình yêu đi nốt quãng đường còn lại? Nói cho cậu ấy biết rằng con đang bệnh, cho cậu ấy biết rằng con oan ức?_

_Mẹ, con muốn chết thật sớm cho bớt đau khổ? Nhưng ai sẽ lo cho người con yêu?_

Hắn sợ tảng đá lớn hắn vẫn kéo, cậu sẽ kéo không nổi.

Hắn muốn hối hận, cũng đã muốn rồi.


End file.
